comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Earth-3056
Earth-3056 is a reality reboot of Earth-5029. The main idea, Peter Parker becoming Bruce Wayne's new protege decades into the future, remains the same but many minor and major details are changed. Main Characters Spider-Man (3056).jpg|Spider-Man Peter Parker (3056).jpg|Peter Parker Bruce Wayne (3056).jpg|Bruce Wayne Batman (3056).jpg|Bruce Wayne as Batman in his prime Young Bruce (3056).jpg|Young Bruce Wayne Jean DeWolff (3056).jpg|Jean DeWolff, Spider-Man's ally on the GCPD Spider-Man's Family Mary Parker (3056).jpg|Mary Parker Anna Watson (3056).png|Anna Watson-Parker Benjy Parker (3056).jpg|Benjy Parker Peter's Friends and Classmates Vic Stone (3056).png|Vic Stone Johnny Storm (3056).png|Johnny Storm Amanda Turner (3056).jpg|Amanda Turner Gwen Stacy (3056).jpg|Gwen Stacy Felicia Hardy (3056).jpg|Felicia Hardy Barbara Gordon (3056).png|Barbara Gordon Flash Thompson (3056).jpg|Flash Thompson Randy Robertson (3056).jpg|Randy Robertson Harry Osborn (3056).jpg|Harry Osborn Sue Storm (3056).jpg|Sue Storm Spider-Man's Allies George Stacy (3056).jpg|George Stacy John Garrett (3056).png|John Garrett Huntress (3056).png|Huntress Deadpool (3056).jpg|Deadpool Cloak (3056).png|Cloak Dagger (3056).jpg|Dagger Spider-Man's Associates Norman Osborn (3056).jpg|Norman Osborn Selina Kyle (3056).png|Selina Kyle Selina as Catwoman (3056).jpg|Selina as Catwoman in her prime Barry Allen (3056).jpg|Barry Allen Barry as Flash (3056).jpg|Barry as the original Flash Jackson G O'Donnell (3056).jpg|Jackson G. O'Donnell S.H.I.E.L.D. Nick Fury (3056).png|Nick Fury Agent X (3056).jpg|Agent X Agent X as Red Hulk (3056).png|Agent X as Red Hulk Agent X as Spider-Man (3056).jpg|Agent X as Spider-Man Maria Hill (3056).jpg|Maria Hill Captain America (3056).png|Captain America Dylan Chastess (3056).jpg|Dylan Chastess Phil Coulson (3056).jpg|Phil Coulson, Peter Parker's biological father John Garrett (3056).png|John Garrett Huntress (3056).png|Huntress (Carol Danvers) Justice League Classic Classic Superman (3056).png|Superman Batman (3056).jpg|Batman Classic Wonder Woman (3056).jpg|Wonder Woman Classic Green Lantern (3056).jpg|Green Lantern Barry as Flash (3056).jpg|Flash Classic Aquaman (3056).jpg|Aquaman Martian Manhunter (3056).png|Martian Manhunter Current Superman (3056).jpg|Superman Green Lantern (3056).jpg|Green Lantern Oceana (3056).jpg|Oceana Falcon (3056).jpg|Falcon Yellowjacket (3056).png|Yellowjacket Chris West (3056).jpg|Flash Lyla von Pierce (3056).jpg|Baroness Sunfire (3056).jpg|Sunfire Black Marvel (3056).jpg|Black Marvel Hawkeye (3056).jpg|Hawkeye Hulk (3056).jpg|Hulk Other Superheroes Jason Todd as Batman (3056).png|Batman Jason Todd as Robin (3056).jpg|Jason Todd as Robin Jason Todd as Red Hood (3056).png|Jason Todd as Red Hood Robin (3056).png|Robin Wolverine (3056).jpg|Wolverine Poison Ivy Green Lantern (3056).jpg|Poison Ivy/Green Lantern (Retired) Batwoman (3056).jpg|Batwoman Punisher (3056).jpg|Punisher Ronin (3056).jpg|Ronin Cable (3056).jpg|Cable Ravager (3056).jpg|Ravager Phoenix (3056).jpg|Phoenix Spider-Man's Justice League Candidates Huntress (3056).png|Huntress Jason Todd as Batman (3056).png|Batman Wasp (3056).jpg|Wasp Giant Man (3056).jpg|Giant Man Zatanna (3056).jpg|Zatanna Beast Boy (3056).png|Beast Boy Captain Marvel (3056).png|Captain Marvel Hurricane (3056).jpg|Hurricane Thing (3056).jpg|Thing Nightcrawler (3056).jpg|Nightcrawler Lagoon Boy (3056).jpg|Lagoon Boy Agent Venom (3056).png|Agent Venom Spider-Man's Main Rogues Gallery Green Goblin (3056).jpg|Green Goblin Lizard (3056).jpg|Lizard Mysterio (3056).jpg|Mysterio Vulture (3056).jpg|Vulture Electro (3056).jpg|Electro Rhino (3056).png|Rhino Killer Croc (3056).jpg|Killer Croc Riddler (3056).png|Riddler Joker (3056).jpg|Joker Bane (3056).jpg|Bane Scarecrow (3056).png|Scarecrow Jonathan Crane (3056).png|Jonathan Crane Deathlok (3056).jpg|Deathlok Baron Godiva (3056).jpg|Baron Godiva Black Widow (3056).jpg|Black Widow Deadshot (3056).png|Deadshot Serpent (3056).png|Serpent Hotstreak (3056).jpg|Hotstreak Nemesis (3056).jpg|Nemesis Glowstick Man (3056).jpg|Glowstick Man Twixt (3056).jpg|Twixt Deathstroke (3056).jpg|Deathstroke Ra's al Ghul (3056).jpg|Ra's al Ghul Harley Quinn (3056).jpg|Harley Quinn Other Important Villains Lex Luthor (3056).jpg|Lex Luthor Magneto (3056).jpg|Magneto Ultron (3056).jpg|Ultron Captain Boomerang (3056).jpg|Captain Boomerang Mystique (3056).jpg|Mystique King Shark (3056).jpg|King Shark Black Manta (3056).jpg|Black Manta Felix Faust (3056).jpg|Felix Faust Barda (3056).png|Barda Classic Deathstroke (3056).jpg|Deathstroke (Deceased) Tombstone (3056).jpg|Tombstone Multiple Man (3056).jpg|Multiple Man Sabretooth (3056).jpg|Sabretooth Solomon Grundy (3056).jpg|Solomon Grundy Golden Glider (3056).jpg|Golden Glider Vandal Savage (3056).jpg|Vandal Savage Lobo (3056).jpg|Lobo Thanos (3056).jpg|Thanos Cadmus Amanda Waller (3056).jpg|Amanda Waller Emil Hamilton (3056).jpg|Emil Hamilton Wade Eiling (3056).png|Wade Eiling Martian Manhunter (3056).png|Martian Manhunter Power Girl (3056).png|Power Girl Suicide Squad Punisher (3056).jpg|Punisher Wolverine (3056).jpg|Wolverine Green Goblin (3056).jpg|Green Goblin Harley Quinn (3056).jpg|Harley Quinn Captain Boomerang (3056).jpg|Captain Boomerang Mystique (3056).jpg|Mystique King Shark (3056).jpg|King Shark Black Manta (3056).jpg|Black Manta Sabretooth (3056).jpg|Sabretooth Solomon Grundy (3056).jpg|Solomon Grundy Golden Glider (3056).jpg|Golden Glider Other Important Characters Tony Stark (3056).jpg|Tony Stark Pamela Isley (3056).jpg|Pamela Isley Harleen Quinzel (3056).jpg|Harleen Quinzel Lucy Quinn (3056).jpg|Lucy Quinzel J Jonah Jameson (3056).jpg|J. Jonah Jameson Alistaire Smythe (3056).jpg|Alistaire Smythe Harvey Bullock, Jr. (3056).jpg|Harvey Bullock, Jr. Kate Kane (3056).jpg|Kate Kane Avery West (3056).jpg|Avery West Danny West (3056).jpg|Danny West Alfred (3056).png|Alfred Pennyworth (Deceased) Senator Kelly (3056).jpg|Senator Robert Kelly Voice Cast *Spider-Man: Will Friedle *Bruce Wayne: Alec Baldwin *Jean DeWolff: Jennifer Hale *Mary Parker: Mary Louise Parker *Anna Watson-Parker: Cristin Milioti *Benjy Parker: Max Records *Vic Stone: Khary Payton *Johnny Storm: David Kaufman *Amanda Turner: Chloe Grace Moretz *Gwen Stacy: Lacey Chabert *Felicia Hardy: Tricia Helfer *Barbara Gordon: Kate Higgins *Flash Thompson: Matt Lanter *Randy Robertson: Phil LaMarr *Harry Osborn: James Arnold Taylor *Sue Storm: Reese Witherspoon *George Stacy: Clancy Brown *John Garrett: Bill Paxton *Huntress: Jennifer Hale *Deadpool: Nolan North *Cloak: Phil LaMarr *Dagger: Tara Strong *Norman Osborn: Steve Blum *Selina Kyle: Grey DeLisle *Barry Allen: Christopher Gorham *Jackson G. O'Donnell: Deidrich Bader *Nick Fury: Samuel L. Jackson *Agent X: Nolan North **Hulk: Fred Tatasciore *Maria Hill: Cobie Smulders *Captain America: Matt Lanter *Dylan Chastess: Channing Tatum *Phil Coulson: Clark Gregg *Wonder Woman: Susan Eisenberg *Hal Jordan: Nolan North *Aquaman: Matt Lanter *Superman: Tim Daly *Green Lantern (Flynn McCoy): Frank Welker *Oceana: Grey DeLisle *Falcon: James C. Matthis III *Yellowjacket: Wally Wingert *Flash: Josh Keaton *Baroness: Laura Bailey *Sunfire: Ron Perlman *Black Marvel: Vanessa Marshall *Hawkeye: Troy Baker *Hulk: Fred Tatasciore *Batman (Jason Todd): Matt Lanter *Robin (Kyle Rayner): Scott Menville *Wolverine: Steve Blum *Batwoman: Stephane Lemelin *Punisher: Brian Bloom *Ronin: Chris Cox *Cable: Fred Tatasciore *Ravager: Tara Strong *Phoenix: Michael Adamthwaite *Wasp: Colleen O'Shaughnessey *Giant Man: Crispin Freeman *Zatanna: Lacey Chabert *Beast Boy: Logan Grove *Captain Marvel: Roger Craig Smith *Hurricane: Danielle Nicolet *Thing: Clancy Brown *Nightcrawler: Liam O'Brien *Lagoon Boy: Yuri Lowenthal *Agent Venom: Michael Rosenbaum *Green Goblin: Steve Blum *Lizard: Dee Bradley Baker *Mysterio: Xander Berkeley *Vulture: Steve Blum *Electro: Crispin Freeman *Rhino: Clancy Brown *Killer Croc: Steve Blum *Riddler: James Arnold Taylor *Joker: Mark Hamill *Bane: Fred Tatasciore *Scarecrow: Dino Andrade *Deathlok: J. August Richards *Baron Godiva: Nolan North *Black Widow: Vanessa Marshall *Deadshot: Neal McDonough *Serpent: Steve Blum *Hotstreak: Jennifer Hale *Nemesis: Tara Strong *Glowstick Man: Nolan North *Twixt: James Arnold Taylor *Deathstroke: Jensen Ackles *Ra's al Ghul: Oded Fehr *Harley Quinn: Hynden Walch *Lex Luthor: Mark Strong *Magneto: Tom Kane *Ultron: Kevin Grevioux *Captain Boomerang: Greg Ellis *Mystique: Kelly Hu *King Shark: Fred Tatasciore *Black Manta: Kevin Michael Richardson *Felix Faust: Nolan North *Barda: Vanessa Marshall *Deathstroke: Ron Perlman *Tombstone: Kevin Michael Richardson *Multiple Man: Crispin Freeman *Sabretooth: Peter Lurie *Solomon Grundy: Fred Tatasciore *Golden Glider: Grey DeLisle *Vandal Savage: Jonathan Adams *Lobo: Steve Blum *Thanos: Josh Brolin *Amanda Waller: C.C.H. Pounder *Emil Hamilton: Stanley Tucci *General Wade Eiling: JK Simmons *Martian Manhunter: Jonathan Adams *Power Girl: Molly C Quinn *Tony Stark: Marc Worden *Pamela Isley: Vanessa Marshall *Harleen Quinzel: Tara Strong *Lucy Quinn: Ashley Johnson *J. Jonah Jameson: Daran Norris *Alistaire Smythe: Nolan North *Harvey Bullock, Jr.: Fred Tatasciore *Kate Kane: Kari Wahlgren *Avery West: Elizabeth Banks *Danny West: Phil LaMarr *Alfred Pennyworth: Jeff Bennett *Senator Robert Kelly: Richard Doyle Category:Created by Artemis Thorson Category:Realities